Clark's Daughter
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Meet Cheyenne Rowena Kent. A five year old autistic girl who is the daughter of Clark Kent. She even has a secret of her own. What is her secret? Read to find out! Also, follow Cheyenne's adventures in Smallville.
1. Meet Cheyenne

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I'm so glad that you're just tuning in.. I'm now writing for a different fandom and the different fandom that I am** **writing for now is called Smallville. I've watched this ever since fifth grade and now, I'm writing about it. My OC for Smallville will be pretty much the same as Henry Danger and Power Rangers Dino Charge but, I do hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer** : **I** **don** ' **t** **own** **Smallville** **or** **any** **of** **its** **characters**.

The scene takes place in a small town which is called Smallville. Today was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining brightly, the breeze was blowing a little bit and it was a great day to go outside and the outskirts of Smallville, there was a farm that belonged to the Kent family. Five year old Cheyenne Rowena Kent was sitting on the back porch of the house and she had tears in her eyes. She looked at the back door and saw her father, Clark Kent. She could reach the doorknob easily and she went right in.

When she got in, she found her father, Clark Kent. He was sitting in a chair, at the kitchen table and he was just working on the Daily Planet crossword. The little five year old girl began to tug on his pants leg. She had tears in her eyes. "Daddy?" Cheyenne said as she was tugging on her father's pants leg. Clark suddenly stopped what he was doing and began to realize the little girl tugging on his pants leg. He then looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?" Clark said as he was smiling brightly at the little girl. He knew that he loved his daughter. Tears were beginning to drip down from her beautiful brown eyes and Clark could see that. He picked Cheyenne up and began to hold her in his arms. Cheyenne looked up at her father, with tears in her eyes. "Daddy?" Cheyenne said as she was looking up at her father. Clark then began to hug his daughter. "It's okay. Calm down. I'm right here." Clark said as he was beginning to comfort his daughter. He knew that she

was going through a really bad panic attack right now and he would be there for her.

As Clark was trying to calm his daughter down, Chloe came in. "Clark? Are you here?" Chloe said as she entered the house. "I'm in the dining room." Clark said. Chloe heard his voice and within moments, she found him. "I'm so sorry. Is this a bad time?" Chloe said as she saw Clark holding Cheyenne. Clark then looked at Cheyenne and then looked back at Chloe. "I'm sorry, Chloe. This is a really bad time right now." Clark said as he was continuing to calm Cheyenne down. "What's going on, Clark?" Chloe asked. "Cheyenne's having a really bad panic attack right now and I'm trying to calm her down." Clark said as Cheyenne was now crying louder.

As little Cheyenne was crying, she began to hear Chloe's voice. She stopped crying and she saw Chloe. "Chloe!" The little girl said, enthusiastically. Chloe and Clark both looked at her. "Hi, Cheyenne." Chloe said as she gave Cheyenne a hug. "Are you okay now, sweetie?" Clark asked. Cheyenne looked up at her father and smiled. "Yes, Daddy. I'm okay now." Cheyenne said. "Are you sure, sweetie?" Clark said, kind of concerned that the panic attack was going to come back.

"Why don't we check her blood pressure?" Chloe said, in suggestion. Chloe was one of the best doctors in Smallville and a good reporter. When Cheyenne heard the word blood, she began to panick. "It's okay, Cheyenne. Calm down." Clark said as he was trying to calm his brown haired brown eyed daughter down. Sweet as Cheyenne was, there was one fear that Cheyenne feared the worst and it was needles and the sight of blood. Clark was always there, during her doctor appointments, calming her down and making sure that she only looked at him while the blood drawing procedure was going on. Chloe came back with the blood pressure cuff. Cheyenne was calm enough for Chloe and when Chloe was taking Cheyenne's blood pressure, she began to realize the numbers. "Well?" Clark said, in concern. "Her blood pressure is pretty high right now." Chloe said. "What are the numbers?" Clark asked, concerned. "145 over 96. That's pretty high for a five year old like her." Chloe said as she recorded the blood pressure and was now taking the cuff off of Cheyenne's left arm. "What should I do?" Clark asked. "You should spend some more time with her and you need to help her calm down because I can tell right now that she's about to have another one." Chloe said as she looked at Cheyenne.

Clark looked at Cheyenne and nodded in agreement. He began to take the little girl into a hug again. "Cheyenne, it's okay. It's me. Your Dad, Clark. Are you okay?" Clark said as the little five year old girl hugged him tighter. "So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Chloe said.

Clark looked at the blonde haired girl in confusion. "Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" Clark said, having an awkward smile on his face. "Tomorrow's take your daughter to work day." Chloe said. Clark then slapped himself. "Why do I keep forgetting about that?" Clark said, out loud. "Well, you're a forgetful person sometimes, Clark." Chloe said. Clark then looked at Cheyenne. "I'm not sure if she wants to go. Metropolis is a big place for a young girl like her." Clark said as he was hugging Cheyenne. "Why don't you ask her?" Chloe said, in suggestion. Clark then looked at his little girl.

"Cheyenne, sweetie. How would you like it if you went to work with Daddy tomorrow?" Clark said as he placed a hand on Cheyenne's shoulder. Cheyenne smiled at her Dad. "I can?" Cheyenne said as she was getting bubbly with excitement. "Yes, sweetie. You'll get to spend some more time with me tomorrow at work." Clark said. "Where do you work at, Daddy?" Cheyenne asked, curiously. "I work at the Daily Planet in Metropolis." Clark said. "What's the Daily Planet, Daddy?" Cheyenne asked. Clark and Chloe looked at each other. "The Daily Planet, Cheyenne, is a newspaper company in which all of the people of this town get to read." Clark explained. Now, Cheyenne began to understand what her father did. She then saw her father's glasses. "Daddy?" Cheyenne said, in wonder. "Yes, sweetie?" Clark said. "Why do you have to wear glasses?" Cheyenne asked, in curiosity. Clark and Chloe looked at each other yet again. "You see, Cheyenne, I have to wear these glasses because I don't want nobody wondering who I am." Clark explained. "Why?" Cheyenne said. Chloe placed a hand on Cheyenne's other shoulder. "You see, Cheyenne, there's a rumor going about." Chloe said. "What rumor?" Cheyenne asked. "About Superman." Chloe said. "Does my Daddy even look like him?" Cheyenne said as she was now looking at her father. Chloe looked at Clark and then looked back at Cheyenne. "He sort of does." Chloe said. Then, she looked at her watch that was on her wrist. "Oh my..." Chloe started saying. "What?" Clark said. "Look at the time. I really must be heading home. I'll see you two tomorrow." Chloe said. Clark and Cheyenne began to wave at Chloe as she was leaving out the door. Once she left, Clark looked at his daughter. "Don't worry, Cheyenne." Clark began to say as he saw that Cheyenne had a sad look upon her face. "You'll get to meet Superman." Clark said.

 **(What'd you think? Please tell me in your review. Also, stay tuned for chapter two! Thanks😊**


	2. Little Cheyenne's First Nightmare

That night, Cheyenne was bubbly with excitement. Tomorrow, she would be spending time with her father at his workplace but, all over that, she was afraid. The reason why she was afraid is because whenever she went to sleep, she always had a really bad nightmare that came along with a bad panic attack. Just as she got into her diaper and pajamas, she came back into the living room where her father was waiting for her. "There's my baby girl." Clark said as he picked Cheyenne up and held her in his arms. Cheyenne looked up at her father and smiled. "Would you like to watch some TV with me?" Clark asked. Cheyenne began to nod her head. "Okay then." Clark said. He then turned on the TV and was now watching a 90s TV show. As they were watching, all of a sudden, Cheyenne began to yawn. Clark heard her with his superhearing. "Aw. Is someone getting sleepy?" Clark said as he now began to look down at his daughter that was almost asleep in his arms. Cheyenne began to yawn again. "It's okay, Cheyenne. Let's get you to bed." He said as he now got up from his seat and was now beginning to carry her up the stairs to her room. When they got in there, he turned the light on and began to carry her over to her bed. When he got over there to her bed, he gently laid her down in it and began to tuck her in. After he tucked her in, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet girl." Clark said as he now began to turn the light off and was now beginning to leave her room.

1:30 A.M.

Little five year old Cheyenne Rowena Kent was tossing and turning in her sleep violently. "Lex, leave my father alone! He didn't do anything! I'm so sorry, Cheyenne but, your father deserves to die. No...please don't! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cheyenne said as she was having another one of her night terrors. She then woke up and started crying. As Clark was sleeping, he began to hear very loud crying and it was coming from his daughter's room. He began to get woken up good and just after he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the cries began to get louder and louder. "Hold on, Cheyenne. Daddy's coming!" Clark said as he now began to leave his room.

When he got to his daughter's room, he turned the light on and he saw that his daughter was crying. "Cheyenne? Cheyenne, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Clark asked, concerned for his daughter. "Daddy!" Cheyenne said as tears were dripping down from her eyes. Clark went over to his daughter as fast as he could. He sat down on her bed and held her in his arms. "Cheyenne, what's wrong? Did you have a bad nightmare again?" Clark asked, now severely worried for his daughter. Cheyenne shook her head yes and went back to crying. "Sweetheart, it's okay. Calm down. I'm here. The nightmare's not real. What was you even dreaming about?" Clark said as he was trying to comfort her. Cheyenne tried to tell him what was wrong but, all that was escaping from her mouth were loud cries.

Clark then had an idea. "Sweetie, listen. Daddy's going to be right back." Clark said as he set Cheyenne back down on her bed. "Where are you going, Daddy?" Cheyenne asked, concerned for her father. "I'm going to go get you something to drink to help you calm down. What do you want? Milk? Juice?" Clark said as he was about to head to the door. "Juice." Cheyenne said as she was trying to dry her tears. "Okay, sweetie. Stay there and I'll be right back." Clark said as he took one last look at his daughter before he supersped downstairs.

A few minutes later, Clark Kent came walking back into Cheyenne's room with a sippy cup of juice. Just when he entered the room, he saw Cheyenne on the floor. He placed her sippy cup of juice on her nightstand and he went over to where she was. "Cheyenne? Sweetheart, are you okay?" Clark asked, now severely worried. Cheyenne looked up at Clark, with tears in her eyes. "Daddy, where were you when I needed you?" Cheyenne said, now upset and frustrated. Clark began to think that it was the heat that was getting to her. At nighttime in Smallville now, since it's the summertime, the temperatures have been quite warm but a little too hot. "Cheyenne, sweetie. I was right there with you." Clark said as he began to help Cheyenne back up and into her bed. Once she was in her cool and comfortable bed, she began to calm down. "Daddy?" Cheyenne said, worriedly. Clark looked directly at her. "Yes, sweetie?" Clark responded. "Where's my juice?" Cheyenne said, beginning to wonder where her juice was. "Right here on your nightstand. Don't worry, sweetie. I'll get it." Clark said as he saw his daughter trying to reach up to her sippy cup that was on her nightstand.

Clark then got her sippy cup from her nightstand and he gave it to his little girl. As Cheyenne was beginning to drink her juice, she began to feel much better. After a few minutes of drinking her juice, she began to feel tired again. "Daddy?" She said as her eyes were beginning to close. Clark began to realize that his daughter was about to fall asleep and he needed to act quickly. He took the half empty sippy cup away from her mouth and he placed it on her nightstand. After he did that, he heard her calling his nickname. "Yes, sweetie?" Clark responded, seeing that his little girl was about to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry." Cheyenne said as a few tears were beginning to drip down from her eyes. "About what, sweetie? Is it about the nightmare?" Clark said, feeling concerned for her. "It is about the nightmare, Daddy." Cheyenne said as she was beginning to lay down. Clark laid down right beside her. "Tell me about it, sweetie." Clark said, looking at her. "Well, Daddy. It was about you and Lex." Cheyenne said, beginning to reminisce the nightmare that happened to her tonight. Clark looked at his daughter, with a shocked but concerned expression on his face. "Lex Luther? Sweetie, he lives thousands of miles away from here." Clark explained. "I know, Daddy but, he was in my nightmare tonight." Cheyenne said.

Clark looked at his daughter, with concern. "Sweetie, it's okay. Lex Luther's not going to hurt you or me. I promise." Clark said, reassuringly. "But, what about the Kryptonite that he has hidden here in Smallville?" Cheyenne said, worriedly. "How do you know about that, Cheyenne?" Clark asked, shocked. "I've seen the green glowing stuff, Daddy." Cheyenne said. "Where?" Clark said, concerned both for himself and his daughter.

"Over in the pasture." Cheyenne said. "You mean the one behind our house?" Clark said. "I think so." Cheyenne said, assuming. "No wonder you're fussy tonight." Clark said. "I'm so sorry, Daddy." Cheyenne said. "It's okay, sweetie. Want to know in on a little secret?" Clark said. "A secret?" Cheyenne asked. "Yes." Clark said. "Ooh. Tell me! Tell me!" Cheyenne said, in excitement. "I used to be just like you when I was your age but you know what?" Clark began to say. "What?" Cheyenne said. "My parents always loved me through and through. When I look into your eyes, I always see a young image of me on the other side. Just think..." Clark said. "Think what, Daddy?" Cheyenne said as she was beginning to yawn. "One day, you'll be able to overcome your fears and be fearless, just like Superman." Clark said. Cheyenne then began to yawn. "Daddy?" Cheyenne said. "Yes, sweetie?" Clark responded. "Are you getting tired?" Cheyenne said. Clark then began to yawn. "Uh no." Clark said. Then, he began to yawn again and Cheyenne caught him. "Daddy!" Cheyenne said as she caught her father yawning. "Okay, okay, sweetheart. You've got me. I'm tired." Clark said as he began to yawn a third time. Cheyenne began to yawn. Clark looked at the digital clock. "It's way past your bedtime, sweetie. I'll tell you what?" Clark began to say. "What?" Cheyenne said as she was about to drift off to sleep.

"I'll sleep with you tonight and for the next few nights, let's see how you do. How does that sound?" Clark said as he began to lay down with her. Cheyenne looked at her father and gave him a thumbs up. "You've got it, dude!" Cheyenne said. Then, she and Clark began to lay down together and as they were both sleeping, Clark grasped his daughter in a hug to keep her safe.

 **(What'd you think? Please tell me in your review. Also, please stay tuned for chapter three! By the way, that fake account that you guys said that it was me reviewing my own stories, it's not me. It's my Dad so, please stop criticizing me about it. Thanks 😊**


	3. Getting Ready For First Day Of Work

6:30 AM

Cheyenne Rowena Kent woke up to the sound of the crickets chirping and the sun was beginning to come up over the horizon. Today was the day that little five year old Cheyenne has been dreading for since last night. Today was take your daughter to work day. Cheyenne began to get woken up good and just after she began to get woken up, she decided to get out of bed, without her father noticing and she quietly tiptoed out of her room and down the stairs, into the living room. Once she got into the living room, she sat down in her father's chair and began to wait for her father.

6:40 AM

Just as Clark was beginning to get woken up good, he began to realize that his daughter was missing. "Cheyenne? Cheyenne! Where'd you go?!" He said, concerned about his daughter. He supersped downstairs and began to search the whole house for her. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a little girl sitting in his chair. He then realized that it was his daughter. "There you are, Cheyenne. Daddy was so worried about you. Are you okay?" Clark said as he picked Cheyenne up and sat back down with her. "I'm fine, Daddy." Cheyenne said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Why did you go off like that, sweetie? Daddy thought that he lost you." Clark said as he was hugging her. Cheyenne looked up at him and sighed. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to let you sleep. You was sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to bother you." Cheyenne said. Clark smiled at his daughter. "That's okay, sweetheart. I wouldn't have been mad if you woke me up." Clark said.

Cheyenne looked at her father. "You promise, Daddy?" Cheyenne said. "I promise, sweetie." Clark said. Then, all of a sudden, Cheyenne felt a really bad urge going through her bladder. She began to cross both of her legs. Tears were beginning to drip down from her eyes and she had a squeamish look on her face. Clark instantly looked at his daughter, with a concerned look on his face. "Cheyenne, sweetie. What's wrong? Was it something I said? If it was, I'm so sorry." Clark said, concerned and apologetic both at the same time.

"I..." Cheyenne started saying as tears were streaming down from her eyes. Clark then hugged her. "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. You what?" Clark said, concerned as he was hugging her. "I'm afraid that I'm not going to make it." Cheyenne said as the urge was hurting her. "Hey." Clark began to say as he was lifting her face up to meet his. Cheyenne looked up at him. "I have superpowers, sweetie. If I use my superspeed, we can make it to the bathroom in time. Okay?" Clark said as he was now holding her in his arms. Cheyenne then stopped crying and began to smile. "Okay, Daddy." Cheyenne said.

Clark then used his superspeed and began to take his daughter to the bathroom. Just when Cheyenne got into the bathroom, she used her stepping stool to climb up and lock the door, since she didn't want no one to get in. Then, she climbed back down and went to go do what she had to do. Just as Clark was waiting outside of the door, he began to worry about Cheyenne. Cheyenne was about through doing what she had to do. Just as she got done, she flushed the toilet and she walked over to the door. She used her stepping stool once again to unlock the door.

Clark had his eyes on the door. Just when the door opened, little Cheyenne came out and Clark picked her up. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Clark said as he was looking his daughter over for any injuries. "Daddy, I'm fine. I had to use the bathroom." Cheyenne said, trying to explain to her father that she was fine. He looked at her and smile. "I will not let you out of my sight again. I will be with you the whole entire time that you're doing something, except for the bathroom, I know." Clark said as he was still hugging her.

Clark then supersped downstairs, with Cheyenne in his arms and he went into the kitchen. He sat Cheyenne down in a chair and he went over to the refrigerator. "So, my dear sweet little girl, what would you like for breakfast? Would you like some scrambled eggs? Some grits? What?" Clark said as he was looking between the refrigerator and Cheyenne. "Can I have some cereal?" Cheyenne asked, sweetly but shyly. Clark then looked at the top of the refrigerator and found some cereal. "What kind of cereal would you like this morning? Some frosted flakes? Cinnamon Toast Crunch or would you like some Mini Wheats?" Clark said as he was looking between the cereal and Cheyenne. "Frosted Flakes." Cheyenne said. "What's the magic word?" Clark said as he was getting the box of cereal that Cheyenne wanted down from the top of the refrigerator. "Please..." Cheyenne said, smiling. Clark then got a bowl from the dish drainer and was beginning to open the cereal so that he could pour it into the bowl. Just as he poured what Cheyenne wanted into the bowl, he looked at his little girl again.

"Sweetie?" Clark said, just as soon as he got through pouring the cereal and was now closing the box up. Cheyenne turned to look at him with desperate eyes. "Yes, Daddy?" Cheyenne responded, ever so cutely. Clark smiled at her when she said his nickname. "I forgot something." Clark said. When he said that, Cheyenne was completely confused. "What did you forget, Daddy?" Cheyenne responded back. "Do you eat your cereal plain or with milk?" Clark said as he was bringing the bowl of cereal over to his patiently waiting daughter. "Daddy, I don't like milk." Cheyenne said, in a cute voice. He sat the bowl of cereal down in front of her and he supersped over to the drawer that was near the sink on the left side and took a spoon out of it. He then supersped back over to where his daughter was. "Here's your spoon, sweetie." Clark said as he gave her the spoon. "Thank you, Daddy." Cheyenne said. He then sneak gave her a kiss on her cheek as she was beginning to eat and once he did that, he then grabbed a chair and sat down right next to her and began to watch his daughter eat her breakfast.

Just as Cheyenne was almost through eating her cereal, Clark forgot something again. "Cheyenne?" Clark said. He was lucky that Cheyenne was done eating when he said that. "Yes, Daddy?" Cheyenne responded back. "Did we forget something?" Clark said. Cheyenne then remembered. "My juice! My juice! I want my juice!" Cheyenne said. Clark then got up from where he was sitting at. "Cheyenne, calm down. It's okay. I'll go get your juice. Wait here." Clark said, reassuringly. Then, within seconds, he supersped up the stairs and came back down to the kitchen with Cheyenne's half empty sippy cup of juice. "Here you go, sweetie." Clark said as he sat the sippy cup down in front of her. Cheyenne began to drink the remaining juice. Just as she was drinking the remaining juice from her sippy cup, she realized that the juice was hot. She then spat it out of her mouth and it came out as a mist. It landed on her Dad's blue t-shirt that he was wearing. "Daddy, I'm so sorry." Cheyenne said as she was just about to get upset. Clark looked at her and smiled. "Sweetie, it's okay. It was an accident. You're fine. It's my fault, okay? I'll get you some more juice." Clark said as he took her half empty sippy cup and went over to the fridge. He opened the door and found the orange juice. He took it out of the refrigerator, sat it down on the counter, a distance from Cheyenne's sippy cup. Then, he opened the sippy cup and placed the lid beside it and he then opened the orange juice and was now beginning to pour the right amount of juice into her sippy cup. Just as he got through with that, he then closed the lid to the orange juice, placed it back into the refrigerator, closed the lid to Cheyenne's sippy cup and right after he did that, he then carefully supersped back over to where Cheyenne was patiently waiting. "Here you go, sweetie." Clark said as he gave her sippy cup back to her. Cheyenne then began to drink from her sippy cup and Clark sat down right beside her.

7:10 AM

Just as Cheyenne got through drinking from her sippy cup, she looked at her father who was now looking directly at her. "You through, sweetie?" Clark asked. "Yes, Daddy." Cheyenne said as she was sitting there. "Now, I'm going to come with you to your room and help you get dressed. You want to look your best for your Daddy's boss, don't you?" Clark said. "Yes, Daddy but..." Cheyenne began to say. "But what, sweetie?" Clark said as he got up from where he was sitting and he was now picking Cheyenne up out of her seat.

"I'm old enough to do things on my own." Cheyenne said. Clark then sighed. "Sweetie, listen. You're five years old and you're still small. You'll still need me to help you get dressed and things that are complicated. You are really special and I don't want nothing bad happening to you so, what do you say?" Clark said. Cheyenne looked up at him and then sighed. "Fine. You can help me." Cheyenne said. "Great. Now, let's get you to your room." Clark said. Then, he supersped Cheyenne up the stairs to her room.

Just when they got to Cheyenne's room, Clark turned the light on and shut the door. He then placed Cheyenne on the bed and went over to her closet. "Daddy?" Cheyenne said. "Yes, sweetie?" Clark responded back. "What are you doing?" Cheyenne asked, quite confused on the situation. "I'm just trying to see what you would like to wear today. Something that'll make you stand out." Clark said as he was looking at Cheyenne's clothes. Then, he found something. It was a half red half blue dress. He took it out of the closet. "What do you think, sweetie?" Clark said as he held the dress up for Cheyenne to see. "I think it looks amazing, Daddy." Cheyenne said. "Great." Clark said. Then, he took the dress off of the clothes hanger and he gave it to Cheyenne. "Daddy, what are you doing?" Cheyenne asked as she saw her father near the door. "I'm just going to go out so that you can get dressed." Clark said as he was about to open the door.

Before Clark went out the door, Cheyenne looked at him with desperation. "Daddy, wait." Cheyenne said. Clark then turned around. "Yes, sweetie?" Clark responded. "Where is my diaper?" Cheyenne asked, knowing that her diaper wasn't really wet. "Sweetie, don't you have one on?" Clark said. "I do, Daddy. It's just..." Cheyenne said, before she broke down and started crying. Clark had to hurry. He didn't have much longer.

Clark sighed and came back in. "Why don't I help you, sweetheart?" Clark said, putting a bright smile on his face. Cheyenne stopped crying and looked up at him. "You mean it?" Cheyenne said. "Of course I mean it, sweetie. After this, we'll hurry and do your hair." Clark said. Then, he started helping her get out of her nightclothes and into her daytime clothes.

Just after he got done with that, he supersped with Cheyenne to his room so that he could get ready. As Cheyenne was on the bed, she began to feel a little bit awkward. *Why is my Daddy acting like this? Does he like me for some reason?* Cheyenne began to ask herself as she was sitting on the bed, doing absolutely nothing.

A few minutes later, Clark came out of the bathroom and he was wearing his business suit. Cheyenne looked directly at him."How do I look, sweetie?" Clark asked. "I think you look great, Daddy." Cheyenne said as Clark was fixing his tie. Right after that, he picked Cheyenne up off of the bed and began to superspeed into the living room.

Clark then sat down on the couch and placed Cheyenne onto his lap. In his other hand, he had two hair scrunchies and a comb. He then began to separate the hair tails and started combing her hair. Within moments, her hairstyle was complete. She was wearing cute pigtails. "Now, let's get you into your shoes. They're near the door." Clark said. Just as soon as he got done putting on his shoes and helping Cheyenne tie hers up, he looked at the clock. 7:45. "Okay, sweetie. I'm going to make us some lunch. Wait right here." Clark said. Just before he was about to take off into the kitchen, Cheyenne grabbed a hold of him. "Cheyenne, what's the matter?" Clark said as he looked between the clock and his daughter. "I don't want you to leave." Cheyenne said.

Clark then sighed. So this is what it's all over. Clark came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, sweetheart. I know you're worried about me but, I'll be just fine." Clark said as the little girl was about to start crying again. "You promise, Daddy?" Cheyenne said. Clark then extended his pinkie finger out to her and she took it. "I promise, sweetie. Now, let me make us lunch real quick and I'll be right back over here to you. I promise." Clark said. Then, the little girl let her father go and Clark supersped into the kitchen to make lunch. A few minutes later, he came out. He looked at the clock. 8:10. "Okay, sweetie. I've got your cup of juice right here. Now, we better get going." Clark said. "Okay, Daddy." Cheyenne said. Then, she followed her father outside.

Just as soon as they got outside, Clark unlocked his jeep and helped the little girl inside. Right after he got his daughter buckled up, he shut the door and opened the door to the driver's side. Just after he got in and buckled up, he shut the door and turned the key that was in the keyhole and the jeep started. Then, he began to back out of the driveway slowly and just as he was out and onto the road, he made a left turn. Now, they are on their way to the Daily Planet that was in Metropolis.

 **(What'd you think? What'd you like about this chapter? Please tell me in your review. Also, stay tuned for chapter four! Thanks😊**


End file.
